Ungrateful
by love.always.forever.1335
Summary: Leo does not appreciate his life in the sewer, but Mikey is always there to cheer him up. Rated T for mild TCest


Leo/Mikey for Kaorgaa

Mikey ran around the lair frantically in search of his oldest brother. He knew the whereabouts of Raph and Donnie, but Leo was nowhere to be found.

"Donnie!" Mikey shoved the door open and ran into his brother's lab. "Have you seen Leo?"

"The last I saw him, he was leaving to find stuff in the sewers." Donnie answered, not looking up from his chemical reactions. "But that was hours ago." He scribbled something down on a clipboard.

"Thanks" Mikey said already running out of the lab and out of the lair. He knew all of Leo's favorite spots in the sewer. The junction under Worth Street and Broadway. Though it was far from their home, it was probably one of the nicest spots in the sewer. Mikey first checked there. He ran all the way only to be disappointed when he didn't find Leo.

Another of Leo's favorite spots was Tunnel 263. There was nothing special about that tunnel in particular; actually, some might argue that it was one of the worse looking tunnels in the sewers. The arch crumbled to where Mikey worried Leo would get trapped in their in the event of an earthquake in the Big Apple. Leo didn't worry. Tunnel 263 was like his home away from home. He wouldn't mind if he were to get stuck in the tunnel. But much to Mikey's dismay, Leo wasn't there either.

There was only one other spot in the sewer where he knew Leo spent a lot of time: the drain by April's home. Something about the sunlight hitting the grate right before sunset made the sewer sparkle at that spot. And it was nearing the time of day when the sun reached that angle. Donnie could explain why it turned into such a beautiful sight. Something about the particles of light and the rocks and rainbows. It hurt Mikey's brain to remember exactly what Donnie said as it confused him the first time he explained it.

Leo sat under the grate and looked up at the human world. He loved the sun and the bright blue sky. It pained him that he was forced to stay underground until the blue sky was long gone and replaced by a much darker night. He sighed, dropping his head into his palms and imagining what it would be like to walk among the humans. To be accepted by the majority of them was all he had ever wanted. He hated the sewers with every fiber of his being.

Mikey sighed and sat down beside Leo. "Whatcha doing here?" he asked looking up through the grate.

"Just thinking." Leo kept his eyes glued to the surface.

"Thinking about what?" Mikey leaned closer to Leo.

"You know, the surface." Leo wrapped his arm around Mikey.

"Why do you want to be up there? It's not that great." Their view was obstructed momentarily.

"Yes, it is Mikey. All the different kinds of people…"

"A lot of the people up there are mean." Mikey intruded.

Leo looked down at him and shook his head, "And there is so much to see during the day."

"There are lights when we go up at night. It's all moonlit and bright."

"And there is so much to do."

"You know about the lines, right. It's New York City. There are always lines everywhere. Nothing but waiting." Mikey nestled his head in the crook of Leo's neck.

Leo pulled Mikey closer, "What do you have against the surface. It has everything."

Mikey looked up at Leo. The sunlight peeking through the slots in the grate highlighted Leo's face, "We have everything we need right here."

"Below the grate?" Leo looked down at Mikey with a cocked brow.

"Yeah. We have a house. That's more than a lot of people have up there. You have seen those people before, Leo. The ones that sit on the sides of big buildings that look like they haven't bathed in weeks. The ones with empty soup cans they use to collect spare change from anyone kind enough to give. I'm sure those people would kill for a house like ours." Mikey recollected the time he and Leo encountered a homeless person.

"We don't have a house. We have an abandoned subway station." Leo scoffed and shook his head.

Mikey thought for a moment, "Well, we have a family. There are people up there that live alone. People that have no one." He explained.

"But all we have is each other. We don't even have the opportunity to make new friends." Leo retorted.

Mikey was fed up with Leo's pessimistic attitude. He only wanted Leo to be happy. Why wouldn't Leo be happy? Is it too much to ask for a little optimism? "You have me." Mikey whispered into Leo's ear.

Leo looked down at Mikey. He saw the concern in Mikey's eyes and realized how ungrateful he had been. Mikey was right, he had a lot more than a lot of people. And he had been ungrateful about it. He had the kindest brother in the world. He smiled at Mikey, then dipped his head down to meet Mikey's and pressed his lips to his.

Mikey, taken by surprise, widened his eyes. The feeling became comfortable and eased into the kiss, closing his eyes to treasure every second. As they kissed, the sun hit the angle where the light reflected off the grate. The two turtles' bodies shined in the light of the reflection, making the moment all the more magical. The lights hit their damp bodies in such a way that perfectly illuminated their skin. It was as if time stood still while their lips were together.

But time didn't stand still, no matter how much they wanted it to. There came a time where the two of them were running out of air and needed to break for more. And only because of the severity of their need for air did they part their lips. After taking a deep exhale to make up for lost time, Leo cupped his hand around Mikey's jawline and looked deep into his cyan eyes. It took him a moment to conjure up what he wanted to say after just acting on his long felt emotions. "You're right Mikey. I have everything I need right beside me. I was a fool not to notice it before." His lips curved into a genuine smile as he gazed lovingly at Michelangelo.

Mikey smiled up a Leo. The sun was beginning to set on the surface world and the stunning shimmer that caressed their bodies only minutes ago had faded into a dark shadow. But the change in surroundings had no effect on Mikey's attitude. He curved his brow inward and turned half of his mouth into a smile. "Just shut up and kiss me again." Mikey extended his neck and pressed his lips to Leo's again.


End file.
